


Put 'em up!

by NovemberWings



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bullied Davey, Bullying, Canon Era, Davey standing up for himself, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is not happy, Jack teaches Davey how to punch, M/M, Newsies stay together, Teaching, evil capitalism, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: The strike is over and Davey is back at school. Maybe Les was right saying that being a Newsie is better than school because honestly, school isn't great for Davey. He gets bullied and beaten up by the rich kids in his class...Jack Kelly is having none of that. No one gets to hurt Davey.In which Jack Kelly teaches Davey how to throw a punch and win a fight. (And they figure something else out along the way)





	1. Chapter 1

Jack walked through the night time street. He would never tell anyone this, but he loved New York at night. The cool breeze. The way the night lights shined like fireflies. The way there were these little pools of light under the lampposts, like there were hundreds of tiny moons lighting his way. The way you could see the stars up above. It was other worldly. He took a breath and let his shoulders relax.

Another thing he loved was the silence of the streets. During the day Manhattan was awash with noise. A newsie shouting ‘Extra! Extra!’ trying to earn his next meal. A mother chastising her screaming kids. Venders trying to shout louder than the other. Screaming, crying, shouting, laughing. It was everywhere, and you can never escape it. 

He walked slowly, enjoying hearing his breath, and feeling his heart beat in his chest, listening to the way his footsteps echoed around the streets. This was his moment. It was one pleasure he allowed himself to afford. This moment, right now, was his and he smiled.

Suddenly, his silence was interrupted by a pained hiss. His eyes scanned over the dark street a few times before he saw him. If he hadn’t have been looking he would never have known anyone was there. He felt himself tense up as he saw the shadow of a figure sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall by the butcher’s. He was sitting just out of the pool of light afforded by the street lamp. Jack squinted his eyes and realised, with his heart sinking, that it was a teenager. It broke Jack’s heart. He’d probably been kicked out of some orphanage or beaten up by someone. Jack allowed himself to relax now that he knew there was no threat, but he was tense for another reason. He was going to have to bring a new kid back to the lodgings.

It was always awful having to bring a new kid back. The kid was alone, lost, hungry, and scared. They’d all been there, and they all know how hard the first week or two is before you find friends. The lodgings, overall, is a nice place to live where they all support one another, but it’s always frightening. Jack was going to have to look after this kid, pick him and take him back to his new home. It was stressful for everyone involve. But it had to be done, because if they didn’t look after each other, then who would?

He slowly started walking towards the figure, and he came into better sight Jack realised that the kid was older than he thought, he looked so small the way he was scrunched up, but as Jack got closer he saw that the kid was definitely 16 or 17.

Jack stopped, feeling his stomach drop. This kid was Davey. He hadn’t seen Davey for a while, not since the strike had ended two weeks ago. Shouldn’t Davey be at home with his folks, not out on the street at 1 AM? Jack stared in disbelief, Davey was the last person he was expecting to see.

Davey must have spotted Jack in his peripheral vision, because suddenly his head snapped towards Jack, and Jack got a better look at him. His eyes were wide, he had a split lip and he held a bloody cloth to his cheek. Davey just started at Jack, and for a moment all Jack could do was stare back in shock.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Davey hurt. Davey hurt everywhere. His knees ached from where he had been shoved to the ground. His bleeding palms stung from where he had cut his hands catching himself on the gravel. His forearms were torn to shreds. His stomach was cramping, and he could practically feel the bruising spreading, from where he had been kicked and punched. His face was numb but he could feel that his lip was swollen and he knew it would hurt later, if his bloody cheek was anything to go by.

Davey knew he was in for it this morning when he got up. 

He and Les were some of the poorest boys at school. For Les is wasn’t such a problem, thank god, because the younger kids didn’t see it that way. Unfortunately for Davey the older boys did see it, and they saw him as a problem. They wanted him gone, and they saw it as their personal mission to chase him away. Before he had to be a newsie it was nothing he couldn’t handle. They would push, shove and grab, but it was nothing too bad.

They must have loved it when Davey disappeared. Loved every minute of Davey not being there, so it only made sense that they were disappointed when he came back. And they made sure he felt every ounce of their disappointment. At first it was shoving, pushing and grabbing, as usual, but then all of a sudden one them punched Davey in the face. It had shocked everyone; Davey, the rich boys, even the guy who punched him. Davey had just stared in absolute shock. They would tease him yes, but this was the first time they had ever actually physically hurt him. That was the punch that started the actual physical assault ‘because clearly we weren’t being hard enough the first time, boys. Let’s make sure he gets the message and next time won’t come back.’

Davey had kept going to school, and there was the usual pushing and shoving, but now there was the occasional kick to his shins, which would hurt, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle or hide. 

Then his mother had gotten sick. His dad being back at work so soon meant he couldn’t stay at home with her, so Davey had volunteered. He had stayed at home, whilst Les went to school, for three days. 

But this morning he had to go back. When he got up he knew he was in for a beating. He knew he’d be badly hurt, so he shouted to his mom and dad from the front door that he was going to spend the night at the lodgings. It had taken Davey the whole walk to school, and the promise of sweets, to convince Les to go home without him. Les had begrudgingly accepted. 

Davey wasn’t really going to go to the lodgings. He couldn’t just turn up, after not seeing them, and expect their help. It would look like he was using them. He had been meaning to go see them but life had gotten in the way, he made a mental note to go see them when the bruising had healed. Not wanting to worry anyone. Plus, it’s not like sleeping it rough for a night would kill him.

When they arrived at school Les had gone off to play with his friends in the playground before the bell, but Davey had chosen to go straight into class. He walked into the empty room and sat in an empty seat. He pulled out a novel from his bag and started reading, trying to relax. Too soon the bell went off and people started piling into the classroom. He bent down to put the book into his bag and he felt someone hit his head, hard. He sat up and saw that it was one of the rich boys. They were all huddled, whispering. Luckily, his teacher walked in and started the class.

Davey was just taking notes, when a piece of paper was dropped on his desk. He picked it up and unfolded it.  
‘You’re dead after school.’  
Just like that he was scared. He had been expecting it, but this made it real. The day passed in an anxiety-filled blur, and before he knew it the bell for finishing the last class sung. Mechanically, Davey packed his stuff away and stood up stiffly, heading out the door with the rest of the crowd. He figured he would just walk as normally as he could, and hopefully, he would blend in until he was far enough away they wouldn’t find him. He walked slowly, back tense.  
“Jacobs!” He heard a shout across the street, he felt himself flinch at his name, and before he knew what he was doing he ran. He ran as fast as he could. Hearing the wind in his ears and the even approaching footsteps behind him.

Without warning, a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt from behind making him fall onto his back. He huffed winded, and when he regained his senses he was surrounded.  
“Not out here, boys, drag him in there.” The next thing he knew he was picked up and marched into the nearest alley way where they beat him for a while, before getting bored and leaving. Davey had just laid in the alley, crying - he didn't understand why they couldn't just leave him alone. He moved to pull his bag under his head as a pillow and despite himself, he fell asleep in the alley.

A few hours later he had woken up and it was dark. It was the middle of the night, the cool breeze felt nice against his inflamed skin. The alley made him feel claustrophobic and he wanted to throw up. He stumbled out of the alley, his stomach roaring with pain before he collapsed outside the butchers. He would sit here until the morning and just hope that he would be healed enough to move and go to school. 

He reached up to wipe at his eyes, but had drawn back shocked when his fingers felt sticky. Blood. He sighed and pulled a tissue from his pocket and started dabbing at the cut, trying to think of a reasonable excuse for this to tell his parents and Les.

He could say that there was a fight at the lodgings that he had tried to stop and gotten caught by a fist? No, he was too beat up for that. Maybe… he had got into a bet with Racetrack, lost and this was his forfeit? No, then his parents wouldn’t let him back, and Les would be upset. He got mugged? But he still had all his stuff…

He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice someone on the street until he saw movement out the corner of his eye. His head snapped to face the stranger, scared it was one of the rich boys, or a bull, or even worse Snyder.

He hadn’t been expected to see one Jack Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. So I'm not 100% sure about this fic? Like I started writing it, and I can feel that the story has potential... and it may be fun to write a little fic like this, but I'm not sure. Do you think this is a good concept? Do you think this is boring?  
> I know there wasn't must Jack and Davey interaction in this first chapter, but obviously, that will change in the following chapters if I write them. I think maybe the reason I think this is a little boring is because I had to write it twice because the original one I did accidentally deleted itself... bummer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Davey?”

Davey just stared in shock, a thousand words flying through his head at once. He didn’t know what to say, or what to think or what to do. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know. He didn’t want anyone to pity him, least of all Jack Kelly who would think he was the most pathetic person in the world. Davey’s mouth just hung slightly open, at a loss of what to say. After a few seconds, he pathetically spoke;

“Hey, Jack.”

 

Now it was Jack’s turn to stare in disbelief.

“Hey, Jack?” He parroted back, “Hey… Jack?” He said slower, his voice raised, making Davey frown in confusion. “You sittin’ in the street, in the middle of the night, beat to all hell after not seein’ us for weeks, and all you say is ‘hey, Jack’!?” Jack’s voice rose the whole time he was speaking, and ended on a shout that made Davey flinch back into the wall and hiss as the movement jarred his stomach. He moved his hand to cover his stomach, as he mentally chastised himself for flinching and for just saying ‘hey, Jack.’ What the fuck was wrong with him? Jack surely was going to hate him now, and the thought of that made his heart ache, because Jack was his best, and only, friend. He couldn’t bear the thought of Jack hating him, or pushing him away. It was really hard to go so long without seeing Jack, but he genuinely couldn’t find the time.

 

But every morning as he walked to school and he heard some kid yell ‘Mornin’ pape!’ his ears would prick and he would spin to look for his friend, his cowboy. But it was never him.

 

The thought that in two words he had just ruined everything they had or could ever have made Davey want to cry. He was tired, and cold, and scared. He was so alone. He couldn't tell anyone, and despite himself he felt himself get choked up. But he didn’t want to cry. Not in front of Jack Kelly.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

 

Jack was angry. He was pissed off. Someone had hurt Davey. And Davey hadn’t come to him.

 

Why hadn’t Davey come to him? That’s what upset him the most.

 

He had thought that he and Davey were really good friends. Best friends. But even when Jack wanted to label them as best friends it didn’t seem right. He and Racer were best friends. What Jack and Davey had was something more… but he didn’t know the word for that.

 

But despite how Jack felt, Davey hadn’t come to him when he was hurt. He hadn’t seen him at all after the strike. Maybe Davey wasn’t interested in being friends with someone like him. Davey could do so much better, get someone smarter, kinder, softer than Jack could ever be. Jack couldn’t help but let the hurt seep into his voice;

“Why didn’t you come to the lodgings?” He sounded so pathetic, he might as well have just whined, but he didn’t care. He was really upset, and he couldn’t see past that. Davey’s head dropped in shame as he spoke into his own lap.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I really did mean to come and visit. I did I swear. It’s all I’ve been thinking about, but I couldn’t find the time, I swear.” His voice broke as his words ran away from him, his breathing coming faster and his voice hitching in his throat. “It’s just I had to catch up on the school work, and I’d missed 4 tests, and I had mountains of homework and reading. And then my mom got sick, and I had to miss school again. And…” He let out a sob, and Jack realised Davey was honest to God crying. He had made Davey cry. The realisation hit him like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on his head. He flung himself to his knees by Davey’s side. “And obviously this happened, because I’m fucking _useless_ and can’t look after myself.” He spat his words venomously, and then a tirade of sobs took over Davey’s body. He clutched strongly at his stomach, as his sobs obviously hurt him.

 

Jack sat down next to Davey and gently pulled him into his shoulder, allowing him to cry on his chest, while he gently rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down as quickly as possible. In the silence, filled with Davey’s sobs, Jack didn’t know what to do or what to say. He just let out quite shushing sounds until Davey’s sobs had subsided a little.

“It’s alright, Davey. It’s alright. You’re okay. We’s good, yeah?” He felt Davey nod into his chest. They sat curled around each other in silence for a while, as Jack secretly enjoyed being this close to Davey – sharing each other’s warmth in the chilled breeze. Jack gently tapped Davey’s shoulder, and Davey sat up quickly, moving away from leaning on Jack.

 

He paused for a moment, slightly hurt by how quickly Davey wanted to get away from him. But he shook the thought out of his head, reprimanding himself for thinking too deeply about something that probably meant nothing. He noticed that Davey had his arms wrapped around his stomach and dread overcame him as he realised that Davey’s probably been hit in the stomach. He knew from experience that it hurt like a bitch, and he felt his heart ache for Davey to feel that pain. If Jack could take all his pain he would in seconds. Davey didn’t deserve this, he didn’t belong in his world of violence and that’s why Jack could never have Davey… It made his heart ache, when he came to the realisation. But now he needed to help Davey.

 

He reached forward and gently took the hem of Davey’s shirt between his fingers. He paused to look at Davey before gently asking; “Can I?”. Davey gave a nod and moved his arms away. Gently, Jack pulled the hem of the shirt up to reveal Davey’s stomach.

 

Davey’s stomach was flowering with purple bruises, just to below his chest. Jack felt his heart skip a beat and cold flooded his body. He glanced up to Davey letting his shirt drop down; Davey had his eyes scrunched shut and his head turned away from Jack. Jack frowned and gently reached forward and turned Davey’s head to face him.

“Davey, man,” he sighed, “it’s not good.” Davey smiled wetly at him.

“I know.”

“You’re gonna come back to the lodgings with me. You can’t sleep the night on the street in this condition.” Jack started to stand up, ready to pull Davey up with him but was socked into stillness why Davey shouted;

“No!”

 

Jack frowned and fell back into a crouch by Davey’s side.

“What? Why won’t you come back, Davey? What’s so bad about the lodgings?” Despite himself, Jack felt himself getting a little annoyed, “I know it ain’t no family home, or nothing, but it’s not that bad.” His words must have held some venom which he didn’t mean to let seep through because Davey started shaking his head, his mouth open.

“No! No, Jack! The lodging is a lovely place, and I’d never look down on it.” He held up a hand to show his earnest. “I don’t want to go back because I don’t want any of the newsies to hate me. Really. I’ll be fine here, you can go back without me.” His voice got slower, and quieter, towards the end. Jack frowned in confusion again.

“Why do you think anyone would hate you?”

“Well just look at the way you reacted when you asked why I hadn’t visited.” Davey sniffed, and Jack rerolled the conversation they had had and Jack realised that Davey had thought he was shouting at him for not visiting.

“Davey, you misunderstood me, silly. I meant why didn’t you come the lodgings ‘cause you’re hurt. Why would you just sit in the streets when you know you’re always welcome?”

 

Davey opened his mouth the answer but just gaped obviously at a loss of what to say.

“But aren’t you angry I haven’t dropped by?”

“No!” He exclaimed, “disappointed, yeah, but not angry. Dave we all understand that you’re busy.”

“But…” He trailed off.

“But what?”

“Don’t you think it looks like I’m using you?” Davey asked meekly, returning the confused frown that Jack wore.

“No? No. Davey there is literally no reason to think that. It wouldn’t even have crossed anyone’s mind. Now, stop being stupid and come back with me, we’ll get you a bed, something to eat and sort you out.” Jack insisted. After a few seconds, Davey nodded, making Jack grin in turn. “Alright then. Lemme help you.” Jack put his arm under Daveys' and gently pulled him up, he wished he could enjoy this closeness with Davey, but he just couldn’t. Not while Davey grimaced and winced at every movement.

 

He’d get him back. Fix him up. Then kill the guys that dare hurt a hair on Davey’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. Thank you so much for the response that I got on the first chapter. If there are any glaring mistakes please tell me.
> 
> Cheesy moment: I absolutely love writing for the Newsies fandom. It's so much fun and it's the only fandom that I write for where people continuously leave lovely quotes, it's such a lovely community, and Idk I just feel really blessed to be a part of it.
> 
> As usual please let me know what you think, I really love reading the feedback. If you have any suggestions about what you'd maybe like to see in this story, I'll try to accommodate (considering I'm kind of making this up as I go).
> 
> Also I apologise about the updates being really random and not often, I'm up to my ears in school work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that meme:  
> *Car salesman's voice patting this fic*: You can fit a lotta hurt/ comfort in this bad boy.
> 
> That's what I feel a lot like now.

Jack practically dragged him all the way to the lodgings, and despite Davey aching all over and being absolutely humiliated by being so pathetic that he couldn’t defend himself it felt nice to be with Jack again. The way Jack had wrapped his arms around him and comforted him as he cried felt so nice. It was like his heart blossomed and grew, it beat harder, and despite his tears his inner pain had felt better. He felt warm, like he was complete, as he curled around Jack’s frame. He wished he could have stayed like that forever, but too soon Jack had tapped his shoulder to get him to sit up. He had pulled away quickly knowing if he had given himself one more second he didn’t think he’d ever have been able to pull away. But even in his pain the truth remained; Jack would never want to be with him.

 

Davey had always looked at boys differently, and when he had found out he was the only one who looked at boys the way he did he decided to throw himself into the only other thing he loved; he substituted boys for books. He had decided to dedicate himself to learning and he would push down his difference with the weight of a thousand novels. But this cowboy had come and swept him off his feet, removing novels one by one with raffish charm in abundance and a smile that lit up the New York streets. He knew Jack was too good to be broken like him. He wouldn’t… no he couldn’t let himself get carried away with this.

 

After a few painful minutes of dragging himself up the ladder Davey finally made it onto the roof, followed by Jack. As he pulled himself onto the roof he accidently gave a pained yell as he stretched his stomach.

“Jack?” He heard a sleep filled voice say from across the roof and he cursed himself for waking whoever that was.

“Yeah, it’s me and Davey, Crutch, go back to sleep.”

“Sorry, Crutchie.” Davey whispered across the dark roof as Jack slipped an arm under his shoulders and carried him to the other side of the roof. There were a few blankets and a pillow, plus a bag, which Davey presumed had some of Jack’s stuff in. Jack helped Davey lower himself to the ground, where he leaned against a brick chimney of some kind.

 

As Davey shifted around to get comfortable Jack rummaged around in the bag and made a slight noise of victory as he found what he was looking for. There was a scratch and hiss and suddenly the roof was lit up around Jack. He had pulled out some matches and candles and was slowly lighting them. There were about five as he moved them one by one closer to Davey, clearly so Jack could have a better look at him. He shivered a bit, the heat of the mini fires reminding him how cold he was in the night breeze.

 

There was a faint shuffling from the other side of the roof and the steady beat of a Crutch hitting the floor. Eventually Crutchie made his way into the light circle that surrounded Davey.

“What’s goin’ on, Jackie?” He asked rubbing at his eyes, before allowing them to fall on Davey, “Oh my God!” He exclaimed loudly, before clasping a hand over his mouth, remembering that it was night and there were people sleeping below him. Davey gave him an awkward wave and a lopsided smile before remembering his split lip, making him grimace as he reopened the wound.

 

He heard Jack cuss under his breath before moving over closer to Davey. Jack turned his face towards his by gently holding his chin, bringing a wet cloth up to his lip to cover his bleeding cut.

“Hold that on the cut and don’t smile, you idiot.” Just the way that Jack grumbled made Davey want to smile, but he managed to restrain himself. Jack started to riffle through his bag again, and Davey just watched, appreciating how beautiful the man in front of him was. Jack on the outside was one of the hardest men that Davey had ever known, but he knew deep down that Jack was soft and kind and it was in moments like this it was most clear. As the boy shuffled things around in the bag Davey watched and felt his heart flourish like it did sometimes when Jack would tap his stomach or throw his head back with laughter. And for a moment, in the candle light, Jack was all Davey could see, he was all that mattered. Davey’s pain bled away as he painted a mental picture to remember this moment forever.

“What the hell happened, Davey!” Crutchie whisper-shouted at him, snapping Davey out of his dream.  Davey quickly turned his head to look at Crutchie who stood in front of him, feeling a blush reach his cheeks.

 

Davey suddenly realised with all the confusion he hadn’t come up with a good excuse.

“Uhhh… well…” His mind was flitting everywhere to try and find a logical explanation. Jack moved back over to Davey and once again pulled up his shirt, not even hesitating to ask, clearly too preoccupied with treating him. Jack lay some wet, warm bandages over his stomach, making him hiss at the sudden sensation.

“Sorry.” Jack muttered as he moved over to his bag again.

“It alright. Thank you.” Davey replied, grateful for the distraction as he placed a hand gently over the bandages, enjoying the warmth. There was a shuffling and Crutchie moved to sit down opposite him;

“Davey what happened?” Crutchie asked relentlessly. Davey let out a humourless chuckle and moved to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Does it really matter? I mean it’s over now…” He prayed they’d let it drop.

 

Jack reappeared at his side with a cotton pad and some medical tape. He dabbed at the cut on his cheek with a wet cloth before applying the pad working surprisingly gently with his calloused fingers.

“It matters.” Jack ground out from between his teeth. Davey’s eyes flicked to his face and saw that Jack looked extremely angry. Davey had to take a moment to remind himself that it wasn’t Davey that Jack was angry at because he felt anxiety creeping in and placing a grip around his heart. He was going to have to think fast to get out of this one.

“Well… the thing is…” He paused as both the boys looked at him. His eyes flicked down to his stomach, but he couldn’t tell them! It was so pathetic. It was such a rich boy problem, they would resent him straight away. Jack had been to prison for god’s sake and he could barely manage surviving at school. “Well… guys seriously it doesn’t matter. It’s over now. Look it’s not even that bad and –“

“For FUCKS sake, Jacobs!” Jack let out a very loud shout. Davey flinched again at Jack’s sudden tone, making him curse himself once again for being so pathetic. Jack just stared at Davey for a second before quietly saying, “why don’t you trust us, Davey. We trusted you durin’ the strike, now trust us. Ya gotta know none of us would hurt you, right? You gotta know that I would never hurt you.” Jack’s voice was pleading - making cold flood Davey’s body.

“I know that, Jackie. I know you would never hurt me. I only jumped cause you surprised me is all.” Jack let an unhappy sigh.

“Then why won’t you tell us? Davey… you gotta know that…” Jack cut himself off and they sat in silence until Davey heard what Jack had heard before him. There were quiet footsteps making their way up the ladder to the rooftop. They all sat in a tense silence before Race’s head popped over the rooftop, hair messy from being in bed. He surveyed the roof until his eyes landed on the ring of candles that circled Davey, Jack and Crutchie.

 

“Do you guys mind? There are people trying to sleep, y’know.” He spoke as he pulled himself up onto the roof, and started making his way over.

“Sorry, Race.” Crutchie apologised first. Race just waved him off.

“To be honest it was completely worth being woken up to see this weird ass ritual you got goin’ on with these candles.” He laughed, “What are you even doing?” Davey let out a laugh realising how bizarre this situation must look, he winced at the straining of his stomach. Jack’s head snapped towards him.

“What’d I say about smiling? Stop laughing, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” He moved to go back into his bag.

 

Race sat next to Crutchie, crossing his legs.

“Jesus, Davey. Who’d you piss off? What happened?” Before Davey could answer Jack answered for him, not even bothering to turn and look at Race;

“Yeah, that’s the thing. He don’t trust us enough to tell us.” The hurt was palpable in the air. Davey jumped to defend himself, Jack was misunderstanding. He needed Jack to know that he trusted him most in the world.

 

“No Jackie that’s not why I don’t want to tell you. I trust you. I do. It’s just that… the truth is pathetic, and I don’t want you to think less of me. I’ve got it all under control… But never think I don’t trust you. I trust you more than anyone in this world.” Jack had turned to look at him, and Davey felt himself blush, he hadn’t meant to say all of that out loud, but oh well.

 

Jack moved back over to him.

“Hands.” Davey gave him his hand, which he wiped a wet cloth over making Davey wince at the stinging of the cuts being cleaned. “Sorry, Dave.” There was a pause as Jack continued to wipe at his cuts. “Look… Davey. We ain’t gonna laugh at you. You’re seriously beat, and that’s not pathetic at all. Even if it really pathetic it don’t matter, you’re one of us and we look after our own.” Davey focused on watching Jack clean the dirt and dried blood off his palms.

“Jack’s not lying, Davey,” Race interjected, “no one’s gonna judge you and if they do they ain’t a newise worth their salt. Every newsie knows what it’s like to loose a fight, and we always come back to our brothers who help us.”

“I mean,” Crutchie laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever won a fight in my life.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Davey just stared into his lap.

“Davey.” Jack’s tone alone made Davey look up and look into his beautiful eyes. “Trust us.”

“Okay.” And Davey did. Jack nodded at him in encouragement.

 

“There are these boys at school.” He paused waiting for a reaction that wasn’t there. “They’re rich, and they don’t believe that poorer people should be given the chance at education, and because I’m one of the poorest boys at school they take their frustrations out on me… They’ve always done it. Before the strike it wasn’t anything that bad, they’d just shove and push and sometimes take my food money, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. Then after I came back from the strike the wanted to ‘teach me a lesson’.” He put air quotes around the phrasing, remembering how the rich blonde boy had spat it into his face, “so they followed me home, dragged me into an alley and beat me up…” He trailed off waiting for the mocking to come, or the scoffing about how easy Davey really had it, having the opportunity to go to school, yet he was complaining.

“Wait, wait. Did you say ‘they’?” Race asked incredulously. Davey nodded, frowning a little in confusion, Jack had stopped wiping at his hands and was just staring at him.

“Why?” There was silence until Jack let out a shaky, annoyed breath.

“How many were there? How many guys dragged you into an alley and beat the shit out of you?” Davey paused for a moment thinking.

“Six.” He shrugged with one shoulder. He didn’t see why that mattered.

 

Suddenly, all in unison Race, Crutchie and Jack shouted back “Six!” Davey looked around in confusion at all three of them, until Jack got up and walked to the other side of the roof. Race stumbled up and went and joined him. Davey just looked at Crutchie, confused.

“What’s the problem?”

“Davey do you seriously not see how fucked up that is?”

“What?”

“Six guys on one? It’s just wrong.” Crutchie said, obviously shocked as he shook his head. Davey was at a loss for words. He hadn’t been expecting that reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Another chapter! I actually enjoyed writing this bit, I think I've finally got a hold on the story and I think it comes across in the writing. Plus, it's the first chapter where it's only Davey's perspective. The next will be from Jack's!! Excited about getting into his head (not in a creepy psychoanalytical way though)
> 
> Also I'd love to give a massive massive thanks to:  
> thinkingmakesusso (for always commenting - I massively love you)  
> YourTrueNemesis (who made me fall in love with this story again)  
> ThrowingMyselfAtConclusions (my morale booster)  
> fandomtrashiness (who's a freaking angel who has commented on everything I've written in newsies - like you are literally amazing)  
> tuppenny (for helping the mess that is me and always leaving the MOST THOUGHTFUL comments oml)  
> weedviant (who fricken made me laugh out loud at their last comment like they legit turned into a fanfic monster)  
> Jacob Kyren the Nerd (who also made me :'))
> 
> Thank you so so so so so much. Honestly, you've dragged me through the worst of this fic, and let's hopefully make something great!  
> I am blown away by the response from this fic, please keep it coming! As always please tell me your thoughts! Are you guys ready for some true, pure fluff yet?  
> Thank you so so much for reading guys! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

“Six guys, Racer!” Jack hissed at him, his hands shaking with anger, “Six!”

“I know, Jackie.” Race said obviously trying to placate him.

“Six guys dragged him into an alleyway, held him down and beat him.” He ground out, balling his hands into fists. Race put a hand on his arm.

“We’ll get ‘em, Jackie.”

“They hurt him real bad, Racer.” He looked at Race’s face trying to find an answer to his hurt that was eating him alive from the inside out. Race just reached forward and grabbed the back of his neck, gently pulling him into a hug.

“They’re gonna _damn_ well pay.” Race ground out, equally angry.

 

Jack pulled back, nodded strongly, gave a sniff and wiped at his face. He didn’t want to let Davey see him this upset. He didn’t really know why he was this upset. When Race had been beaten up he’d been pissed, sure, but he’d never been this _upset._ He felt guilty, but he didn’t know why… it’s not like he could have stopped this.

 

Race started walking back over to where Davey and Crutchie were still sat on the floor, Jack following behind. Davey looked up at him as he entered the light of the candles once more. He moved to sit next to Davey, sitting as close as he could without touching him; even though all he wanted to do in the world was pull him into a hug and make everything okay again. But not now, not in front of Crutchie and Race.

 

Race stayed standing, pacing back and forth, chewing the tip of his thumb in place of a cigar which he didn’t have with him. The three of the floor watched him go back and forth, and Jack could physically feel how tense Davey was, clearly not understand how much of a big deal this is.

“We’re gonna get ‘em, Davey.” Race spat out, “tell us what time you finish school, point ‘em out and we’ll soak ‘em.” Crutchie nodded strongly as Race spoke. Jack was about to join in with a more concrete plan, but Davey’s voice stopped him dead.

“No!” Crutchie’s head snapped to look at Davey confused, and Race stopped pacing and stared at Davey. Jack turned to look incredulously at Davey, feeling the same annoyance as before. Why wouldn’t Davey let them help?

“Davey, for god’s sake let us _help_!” Jack snapped, “You’d do the same for us. We’re brothers and it ain’t right just standing by while you’re beaten.”

“We’d help any other newsie the same.” Crutchie piped in. But still Davey shook his head.

“I don’t want you to help. It’ll just make me look even more pathetic than I already do.” Davey insisted. Jack felt disbelief consume his body.

“Look pathetic? Davey you don’t look pathetic.” He insisted, and Davey just scoffed.

“Jack’s right.” Race said gesturing to him, “you’re not pathetic at all, mouth.”

“Yeah I am.” Davey snapped back, and before anyone could interrupt he continued angrily, “we all know how good I have it compared to any of you. You’ve all be to the refuge and survived. Crutchie was beaten with his own crutch for Christ’s sake, and no one saw him complaining! You all can fight. You can all look after yourselves. I’m a pathetic school boy who can’t throw or take a punch without needing to be dragged up from the gutter. Don’t lie to me when I know how pathetic I look.” As he spoke he glared at them all. Something in Jack snapped. For someone who is so smart how can Davey be so dumb?

“Yeah. You’re right. We’ve all suffered, but that don’t make your suffering mean any less. Just ‘cause one person is in more pain that someone else it don’t mean that that other person should feel guilty for hurtin’. Why kinda logic is that? So what if we’ve all been to the refuge? Do you really think that we all managed to survive on our own in there? The only reason we was able to survive was because we let others help us. Now, let us help you Davey.” He paused, and he realised his breathing was coming in short, hard breaths. He only just realised how angry he was at Davey. Why couldn’t this boy see that he mattered. That he was allowed to be in pain, and be happy, and be sad as much as everyone else. Why couldn’t he see that? “Plus.” He added, “You don’t look pathetic anyway. You got beat by six guys and managed to survive. That takes strength Davey. Don’t ever believe you’re pathetic again, ‘cause it just ain’t true!”

 

Davey just stared at Jack it what seemed to be disbelief.

“Jack’s right, Davey.” Crutchie said, and as Davey looked at Race who just nodded his agreement Jack took the opportunity to calm down.

“Okay…” Davey said, clearly embarrassed by the amount of attention that was on him. “But…” Jack looked at Davey’s profile as he planned what he was going to say next. “I still don’t want you to help me.” Jack let his head fall back against the chimney behind him, he was out of ideas. He wanted to help Davey so badly, but he wouldn’t let him. Race turned away from them and let out an annoyed ‘oh for fuck’s sake’ under his breath. “Wait, wait, wait. Hear me out first.” Davey continued, “I don’t want you to help me because it’ll just make things worse. You can’t be with me all the time, and if you get the newsies to go and beat them up after school, it’ll get you in trouble, and it’ll just make it worse for me in school. I can handle this.” He spoke slowly, but the fact remained that Davey was right.

 

As much as Jack wanted, he couldn’t be with Davey every moment of the day. He couldn’t be there with him in school to protect him. Race turned back to look at Davey.

“Well… then we’ll just keep poundin’ ‘em till they get the hint to leave you alone.” He insisted. Davey let out a little sigh, clearly getting tired and not wanting to argue.

“No.” Jack interjected, “Davey’s right.”

“But we gotta do something, Jack.” Crutchie added, “What they done ain’t right!”

“I know, Crutch… Lemme think.” He raised a thumb to his mouth and started chewing at it lost in thought. Then the idea hit him. “We can’t fight them for him. He needs to do it himself.” Davey sighed again.

“Jack we already know that I can’t fight. Let’s just leave it and –“

“That’s where you’re wrong, Davey-boy.” Jack grinned at him, “We know that you can’t fight… yet. We’re gonna teach you how to fight, and soon you’ll be able to knock all six of ‘em down with one punch.” He looked to Crutchie, who let a massive grin take a hold of his face, while Race gave the air a victory punch and gave an animated ‘yeah!’.

“Do you really think that’ll work?” Davey said incredulously.

“Yeah! Why not?” Jack shot back, and all Davey could think to do was shrug. “Now let’s get some sleep.” Crutchie agreed and started getting to his feet, with a hand off Race who waved his goodnight and headed down the ladder to go back to sleep.

 

“You can take the pillow.” Jack said casually as he swiped up a stray blanket.

“Don’t be silly.” Davey said and he carefully manoeuvred himself under another blanket.

“Me. Silly? Davey you need it more than I do. I’ll be fine over here.” He insisted. He wanted to make Davey better. It didn’t matter if he slept without a pillow for one night.

“No.” Davey paused for a moment. “I mean… the pillow is big enough for us to share, so come over here and sleep next to me. Then we both get it.” Jack stared, shocked at Davey’s proposal. “Plus it’s really cold and I could use the extra warmth.” Jack could have jumped for joy at the opportunity of getting to snuggle with Davey. Not to mention that Davey had asked for it! Well, for practical reasons… but still… a boy can dream.

 

Instead Jack rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

“You sure?” He asked.

“100%” Davey responded, patting the roof next to him invitingly. Jack smiled and started blowing out all the candles, before snuggling in close to Davey.

 

They both lay on their backs, looking to the stars in the silent city.

 

Out of nowhere, Jack felt Davey grab his hand, and he almost pulled away out of surprise but managed to restrain himself.

“Thank you for helping me tonight, Jack. It really means a lot to me. And I’m sorry that my brain is broken.” He gave his hand a tight squeeze and after a second, much to Jack’s disappointment he let go. Jack gently nudged his shoulder with his.

“It’s my pleasure, Davey.” He paused for a moment and without thinking he spoke, “and don’t be silly. Your brain’s beautiful.” Jack was suddenly very thankful for the dark hiding the blush that possessed his cheeks. Davey let out a little chuckle. “Now rest that brain o’ yours, we got some filled days ahead of us.” And they lay like that, looking up at the stars until they fell asleep.

 

Up until now Jack had imagined that the New York night was magical, but this night it wasn’t imagination. It was truly magic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a really long time, sorry about that. And I know this is a shorter chapter than the last, but hopefully the fluff makes up for it?  
> I just broke up from school, so there was a massive rush to get work done and everything. I'll try and get the next one up as quickly as I can, but I still have a tone of work to do. But don't worry I haven't forgotten this fic! Please just stick with me! We'll get there guys.
> 
> But oh my god! I have been so excited to post this. I'm so glad we're finally getting into the plot of the fic. The next chapter we'll hopefully have some fighting going on!! (which is why I wrote this fanfiction, cause fluff y'know)
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think! Comment really help push me along and keep this train tracking! *hugs hugs hugs*


	5. Chapter 5

Davey rocked back and forth, the motion forced by the hand that pushed his shoulder strongly.  
“Jeez, Davey, you sure can sleep.” The voice spoke through a laugh, he groaned a little at being woken, but felt a smile capture his lips as he recognised the voice as Jack’s. For a moment every thing was fine before he remembered life. His eyes snapped awake and made eye contact with Jack who sat crossed legged next to him, grinning ear to ear. Davey shot up with panic, looking around eyes wide. The pain in his stomach came rushing back. He let out a pained noise and grasped at his stomach falling back onto his back wincing at his stomach and his head rush. “Oh my god, Davey!” Jack leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. Davey liked that, he didn’t want that to stop, but his panic also didn’t plan on stopping any time soon apparently. “Take it easy, it’s jus’ me. You’re on the roof at the lodgings.” He said calmly. It didn’t serve to sooth his nerves, he knew exactly where he was and that wasn’t the problem.

“What time is it?” He said trying to push himself onto his elbows, making Jack increase the pressure on his shoulder holding him down. “I’m gonna be late for school, and Les is on his own – if he even made it to school on his own! Oh God, I’m such an awful brother. Jack, I need to go.” He tried getting up again but was harshly shoved back down by Jack, who then gracefully swung a leg over Davey’s legs and sat on top of him. Effectively straddling him. The motion took Davey by so much surprise it stopped him dead in his tracks, staring wide eyed at Jack who was casually sitting on top of him, taking care not to hurt him, holding him down with a hand on each of his shoulders.

“Breathe, Davey. Relax.” Jack paused and licked his lips, “It’s about 9.30, 10ish – but you needed to sleep so it’s cool. Also considering that it’s Saturday you idiot.” He laughed easily, but Davey felt dread flush his body.

“Jack! Are you crazy? You work on a Saturday! You’ve missed the morning whistle.” Davey threw a dramatic arm over his eyes, trying to calm himself. He started mumbling, “You missed a day of work for me. Can you even afford to do that? This is so stupid anyway.” Davey had a mixture of emotions swirling in his stomach – on the one hand he was horrified that Jack would so willingly miss a day of work to help him on his stupid ventures, but on the other hand he felt a warmth emerge in his stomach that Jack thought he mattered this much. He felt Jack gently encircle his wrist with his hand, prising it away from his eyes. Davey could feel the callousness of his skin, where he had blistered and scarred, but it was nice – they were Jack’s hands.

“Chill. Relax, breathe. You let your mind run away from you so fast,” he laughed, “yous only been awake a minute and yous already panicked on two separate occasions.” He took a beat, “Don’t worry about the money, Davey, it’s not that big. The whole money situation has gotten a whole lot better since Pulitzer has started buying papers back, so it’s fine to miss a day. Plus, you’re more important than a day’s work.” He spoke so casually but the words meant so much to him. He was happy, and shocked, that Jack saw him as that important. Jack must have noticed his befuddlement because he chuckled once more, “you’re important, Dave. Yous one of us – I’d do the same for Racer or Crutchie. Just nod and agree.” That made him smile – he always loved hearing how they accepted him as Newsies because his dumb brain would often tell him that he wasn’t really a Newsie and that they didn’t want him, but then his hero would swing in and wipe away all those thoughts.

“Okay.” He nodded, letting out a breath, feeling the anxiety melt off his chest.

“You good?”

“Good.” He gave a sharp nod when Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Now, imma get off but I don’t want you suddenly sitting up or nothing, okay?”

“I won’t.” Davey reassured, he had no plans of reliving that pain anytime soon. Jack gracefully swung himself off his lap, making Davey miss the heat from his body. Jack pushed himself to his feet, brushing his hands off on his trousers before reaching a hand down for Davey. With a little bit of a struggle Davey managed to get to his feet and find his footing.

“Right.” Jack said standing opposite him. “I’m going to show you how to throw a punch and then you’re going to have a go.” Davey nodded, feeling the gentle pull of anxiety in his stomach – he didn’t want to do this wrong. Jack reached forward with both ands and straightened his shoulders, pulling him up to stand tall, “Make your back more straight.” He did. “Good, if you’re slouchin’ you won’t be able to put your full weight behind your arm. Put your hands up like this.” He raised his hands so they were wide apart, a good distance away from his body at the same height as his shoulders. Davey mimicked him. 

“Alright,” Jack nodded at him, “right. Hold there. Do not move. I’m going throw two punches. Tell me which one you think is better.” Jack threw a punch with his right arm, it was extremely weak only moving Davey’s hand back slightly. Almost straight away Jack punched with his left hand – it was so much stronger, making Davey stagger back slightly. He looked up to Jack who was grinning cheekily at him, who then had the audacity to wink at him. Davey laughed a little at that, trying to rid the blush that was rising up his neck. “So which one was better?” He spoke through a laugh.

“Obviously the second one”

“Obviously.” Jack quipped back. “Here’s the most important thing to remember; when you punch someone it will hurt your hand so you need to minimize how much it hurts your hand. Make a fist.” Davey did and held it before Jack, who proceeded to shake his head, “No. If you punch someone like that you will break your thumb. You need to keep your thumb on the outside of your fist.” He grabbed hold of Davey’s fist and rearranged his thumb, it was a lot more uncomfortable but Jack knew what he was doing. “Okay, now you’re going to punch me.” Jack said raising his hands the same way Davey had.

That made Davey pause. He knew that he was going to have to practice throwing punches to get better but the idea of lashing out that violently with the intent to hurt someone, especially Jack, had him pausing. He raised his fists to block his face the same way that Jack had before, but that’s when he paused. He couldn’t do this. 

He quickly jabbed out, not putting much strength behind it, his fist gently making contact with Jack’s open palm. He lowered his hands and looked at Jack who had one eyebrow raised;  
“Aw, come on Davey I know you can hit harder than that. Now. DO it.” Davey let out another breath and hit him again only slightly harder. “Harder!” Jack barked at him. He hit much harder. “Harder! Come on, Davey!” He shouted. Something in Davey snapped and he punched with all his force. Jack’s hand got pushed backwards as Davey stumbled forward with the momentum of his body. “Woah.” Jack said as he grabbed onto Davey’s shoulders to stop him falling flat on his face. Davey felt his face heating up with embarrassment. “That was good, Davey, but you really need to hit me properly. You’re not going to hurt me, an’ if you do it’s fine. That’s kind of what we’re going for.” Davey nodded.

“Problem number one: your feet are together, you need to have them spread at shoulder width, like this.” Jack demonstrated and Davey copied, feeling awkward and vulnerable. “Good. Now, when you throw a punch you need to rotate your whole body with the punch if that makes sense. Your arms aren’t very strong so you need to throw your whole body into it.” He demonstrated throwing a punch with his left arm and turning his body with the motion. “Do it.” 

He let out a breath, trying to fight the blush of embarrassment possessing his cheeks. He threw a punch with his left hand and turned his body, just as Jack had but it clearly wasn’t as strong as his. Jack nodded. “What hand do you write with?”  
“My right.”

“Then try and throw punches with your right hand. I’m left handed so I throw with my left.”

“You’re left handed?” Davey said in shock, surprised he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Yeah,” Jack laughed, “that a problem?” He said jokingly but Davey balked at that.

“No?” He said confused, “why would it be?”

“Oh, you’ve never heard.” He let out a bitter laugh, “some folks say that if you’re left handed the devil is possessing you. Snyder in particular believed that little tale, and would try and beat the devil out a’ the lefties, literally.” Davey felt his mouth drop. 

“Really? That’s medieval. Jesus.” Davey felt a hot rage possess his body. Why would anyone do that to a child!? It’s the way they’re born for fucks sake. And the fact they would do that to Jack. Someone who is so talented with his hands.

“Hey, Davey. You look pissed. Now hit me. Like you want to hit Snyder. Do it, now!” Jack shouted raising his hands. Davey pictured Snyder and threw a punch. “Again!” Jack snapped. Davey threw another much harder, feeling the rage bubble beneath his skin. “He used to kick the shit out of me Davey. What does he deserve!” Davey saw red and threw punch after punch each strong than the last. No one gets to hurt Jack, no one will ever hurt him again. He let out a shout of anger and threw one last punch, rotating his hips, stepping forward into the punch. The contact made Jack stagger back as he took in deep, exhausted breaths. Davey folded over, holding his knees taking deep breaths of air, his lungs burning feeling his rage slowly disappear.

He heard Jack clapping slowly. He looked up and saw Jack clapping, looking at him smirking.  
“That’s what we need to tap into! That was brilliant, Davey!” Davey nodded grinning widely on the inside at Jack’s praise. He straightened up, suddenly feeling a cramp in his stomach, he let out a pained hiss and grabbed at his stomach. A concerned expression crossed Jack’s face. “Alright, tiger, time for a break I think.” Davey shook his head.

“No, I can keep going. I’m fine.” He tried to ignore the really bad pain as he tried to straighten further, but Jack shook his head.

“No. We’re taking a break, no arguments.” Jack said as he lowered himself to lean against the wall again and patted the floor next to him. Davey decided to concede, knowing deep down that he needed to stop. He lowered himself next to Jack, his side resting against Jack’s. He took a moment to take in his proximity to Jack, and the warmth was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a really long wait, and I am really sorry but school has been crazyyyy. But it's here now and I'm going to try and be quicker on the update next time.  
> But thank you for sticking with me on this!  
> And we've got to the actual fighting now so that's exciting!  
> As usual please leave a comment *kisses*


	6. Chapter 6

Jack puzzled for a moment about how close Davey had chosen to sit. He was definitely pleased that Davey had sat so close, he enjoyed touching Davey and jumped at every opportunity to do so. This, however, made something in Jack’s brain click. Was Davey queer? Its not exactly something that someone can just ask someone else, and it definitely wasn’t a problem. In fact it would be great if Davey were queer. Maybe Jack had a shot? Just maybe Davey would want to be with him? He’d have to test the water but do it subtly enough that he wouldn’t out himself.  
“Davey?” He questioned aloud, making Davey turn his head towards him to give him his full attention. “What was different about those later punches? What made you put everything into them?” Jack thought he knew, but he would need Davey to say it. When Davey fights these assholes he was going to have to tap into that same rage, he needed to teach Davey how to spark it. Davey opened his mouth, but it appeared that his brain caught up with his mouth. He closed his mouth and looked into his lap, shrugging silently. “No seriously, Dave, this is important. What made you get that angry?”

Davey’s head snapped round to look at Jack, a new anger in his eyes.  
“The thought of that fat pig hurting you because of they way you were born. It pisses me off that you’ve been through so much because of upper class assholes.” He snapped out. That’s what Jack had thought.  
“Then why don’t you get pissed off about the fact that those rich pricks at your school beat you up? It’s the same thing.” Jack retorted, quite proud of finding a hole in Davey’s argument. Davey’s mouth open and closed before he let out a sigh.  
“It’s different, Jack. You know it is.”  
“No. I don’t. Why is it different Davey?” His question was met with silence. “Is it because it’s me?”  
“See, you do know the difference.” Davey spoke into his lap where his hands were ringing one another.  
“No, it’s not different. It’s not different at all. Davey, you and I are being punished by others for the same reasons. It should piss you off the same that these guys beat you to hell because of who you are.”  
“Well it doesn’t.” Davey shrugged, and Jack felt his blood run hot with anger.  
“Why! Davey, you have to see how dumb this is. These guys think because you’re different you deserve to be hurt. It’s not right. When Snyder beat me for being left-handed, because of the way I was born, it’s no different to these guys kicking the shit out of you. No different. Me being left handed isn’t hurting anyone and the way that you’re different isn’t hurting anyone. Just because you’re poor, just because you’re Jewish, just because you’re… different it don’t give nobody the right to treat you like this.” Jack took deep angry breaths trying to stop his angered vision swimming. Davey looked at Jack his face pale, but Jack wasn’t done yet. “It upsets you that poor boys are beaten all over New York. It upsets you that people who are Jewish are treated different. It upsets you that people are treated like animals, gutter rats, degenerates because of them being different. How is it different when it comes down to you? Why is it okay that these guys think it’s okay to beat up on you?” He stopped again looking Davey in the eyes. “’Cause it ain’t different. It ain’t okay. Now get angry, Davey. You gotta fight back. If not for yourself for every Jewish kid, poor kid, queer kid, black kid. Fight for them Davey, you’ve got it in ya. Now use it.”

Jack sat in silence waiting for Davey’s response. He had meant every word, and he knew that Davey agreed.  
“I don’t know why it doesn’t annoy me…” Davey shrugged, “You’re right. It should annoy me. If it were anyone else in my situation I would be livid, but because it’s me… I’m not.” Jack knew that before Davey even said anything, but hearing Davey say it, out loud, with words – it broke Jack’s heart.  
“Davey, you matter. You’ve got to understand that you matter.” Jack needed him to know, but the English language didn’t have strong enough words, it never would.  
“I know. I’m trying really hard to work on it. It’s going to take time, but I’m getting there.” Jack nodded, he couldn’t ask for me.  
“Just know Davey, no matter what you do or how you’re feeling, you will always matter to me.” Jack watched as Davey turned his head away from Jack and brought his hands up to his face. It took Jack only a moment to realise that Davey was crying. “Hey, come on Dave.” He smiled endearingly. He reached over and turned Davey’s face back towards him.

Davey had gentle tears rolling down his cheeks which he was quickly wiping away.  
“Why are crying?” Jack spoke through a gentle laugh as he pulled Davey in a loose side hug.  
“I don’t know.” Davey laughed through his tears.  
“You can be so silly.” Jack shook his head. It was silent and still for only a moment before Davey’s shaky voice broke through the silence.  
“Um…” He paused as Jack glanced at him from the side. “Can I tell you something? Well… can I ask you something?” Davey stumbled slightly over his words.  
“Sure, you can, you don’t need to ask.”  
“You know earlier… you said that I needed to fight for all the queer boys…”  
“Yeah.”  
“What… um… is your opinion about queers?”  
“I feel sorry for ‘em. They get beaten down by everyone jus’ cause of the way they was born. It’s not right. They just want what everyone else has by right… and just cause they’re different they’re stopped from loving.” Jack felt his heart ache as he spoke the sad truth that he knew was his. “Why? What’s your opinion on queers?” He knew the answer he wanted to hear, but he didn’t know the answer he’d receive.  
“Well… I mean I agree with you…” There was a beat of silence, “I would though… considering I’m a queer.” After the word had left his lips Davey seemed to melt, sliding away from Jack’s touch, folding in on himself. He faced away from Jack and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly, effectively making himself into a tight little ball.

Jack reached out to put a comforting hand on Davey’s shoulder, cringing when he felt Davey flinch under his hand. He didn’t move.  
“Hey, Davey. It’s okay. I’ve known for a while, you’re fine.” Davey’s head poked out slightly from his self-made cocoon to look at Jack nervously.  
“How…?” His voice warbled.  
“Well I didn’t know, but I had my suspicions.”  
“You’re not mad?” His voice was weak and scared.  
“No! Of course not! Davey, I love you. We all love you. You’re family and just because you’d rather kiss a boy than a girl ain’t gonna change that. Relax.” Davey nodded and started folding his body out when he realised that Jack wasn’t going to turn violent. “Besides.” Jack added, “it would be really hypocritical considering I’m at least part queer.” He said after a moment of consideration. Not too much harm could come from finally saying it aloud. Davey turned and frowned at him.  
“Really?” His voice high. Jack shrugged smirking a little.  
“I mean I guess. Like I’ve, you know, looked at other guys… and considered.” He’d done more than consider. When the boys take their tops off he’ll admit he has taken slightly longer than acceptable glances. And nearly every time Davey spoke he couldn’t help but watch his slightly chapped lips articulate the words – feeling his stomach warm with disbelief and admiration at Davey’s intelligence.  
“But what about Katherine?”  
“Huh.” He laughed. “I don’t know. I love her… but I can’t see myself being with her.”  
“You’re smitten.” Davey laughed and gently knocked him with his shoulder.  
“Hey!” Jack protested knocking Davey back, making him rock away.

Davey leaned back against Jack smiling gently, so much more relaxed than before, whilst Jack sat incredibly pleased with how well the conversation had gone. He wanted to tell Davey he liked him – but now wasn’t the time. He considered for a moment before deciding to throw caution to the wind.  
“Plus… quite a lot of the newsboys are queer.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah… its weird but half the newsies are at least a little queer… and the other half are accepting of the underlying truth. Like you know Race and Albert are together and Mush and Blink. Jeez! Mush and Blink they’re practically married.” He laughed.  
“Oh…” Davey said quietly, but smiling, “that’s nice.”  
“Yeah. It is.”

They sat for a moment breathing with each other, just smiling at how kind the news boys were. Davey suddenly clapped his hands, shocking Jack out of his haze of kindness. He turned to smile at him.  
“Shall we start again then?” He said smiling. “I think I’ve found my anger.” Jack smiled.  
“Good. Now you gotta learn to block.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!!!  
> Finally the gay! The real gay!!!  
> Also we're getting ever closer to the real fight and I am so excited to write it!
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think!! *Kisses*


	7. Chapter 7

After a few hours of blocking, ducking and punching the sun was getting a little lower. There was a golden haze surrounding the roof and neither boys knew exactly where the time had gone but either way they had gotten a lot done. They had some playful voices at the bottom of the ladder and paused their actions to look in the direction of the noise. Both boys dropped their arms from their defensive position to see Crutchies’ head poke above the roof who smiled widely at them before pulling himself onto the roof. Next followed Race who jumped up with ease pulling up a sitting Crutchie as Albert also joined them on the roof.

Race then started a jog towards Davey and gave Davey a knowing a look - signalling he was going to do something so as he got closer Davey pulled his arms up in protection stance. Race threw a weak punch at Davey, which he easily blocked before throwing at equally light punch which hit Race in the ribs. 

Race clutched at his ribs and fell the floor and started rolling around.  
“You got me, Davey!” he exclaimed in mock pain, “I’ll never stand again! I think me lung has collapsed! Goodbye cruel world. I forgive thee Davey for thy brutal murder! Taking this young man before his time!” He let out a couple weak coughs before groaning and relaxing his body – playing dead. They all let out a playful laugh at Race’s shenanigans, as both Albert and Jack rolled their eyes good naturedly. Race, bless him, tried to continue his charade but cracked a smile at his own silliness.

Albert walked up the Race’s body, still splayed motionless, and gently kicked his arm.   
“Get up, ya drama queen!” He laughed  
“Hey!” Race’s eyes snapped open to look up at Albert, he was feigning annoyance but his smile shone through, “I die and all you think to do is call me a drama queen!”  
“Race you’ll always be a drama queen. Even in death.” Race laughed  
“Well that’s true.” He spoke through laughter pushing himself up to sit cross legged and Crutchie came to join him.

“You’ve taught him well Jack.” Race looked at Jack as he spoke.  
“Well,” Jack smiled lazily, “a teacher is as only good as his student.” Jack sent a sideways glance to Davey who grew immediately bashful and kicked at the floor. Jack felt a warm feeling grow in his chest at the sight.   
“How can you be sure you’ve taught him good enough though?” Jack turned to Albert, a little shocked at what he had just said. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Well I’m jus’ being honest.” He shrugged, “you think them six guys is going to go easy on him.” Davey’s head snapped up to stare at Albert wide eyed. Albert just waved him off, “Race told me.” He paused. “Look. All I’m saying is them guys ain’t gonna go easy. We need to test him properly.”  
“Right.” Jack’s voice was a little snappy – wanting to come to Davey’s defence but knowing that Al spoke the truth. “’an what exactly do you propose?” He folded him arms looking at Albert.  
“That me and Davey have a proper fight. No going easy or nothin’.”  
“No!” Jack shouted, “Albert you’ll beat him easy. Why do you need the confidence boost, huh? I didn’t take you as one of those guys who likes to pick on people who don’t stand a chance.” Albert set his jaw at Jack’s words and folded his arms to mirror Jack – clearly annoyed at Jack’s accusation but Jack couldn’t just stand by and watch Davey be beaten. He couldn’t.  
“Hey!” Race shouted up from the floor. “There’s no need for that, Jackie! You know Al ain’t like that so don’t be throwin’ words around.” Jack knew what Race was saying was true but he couldn’t apologise while he was still this angry.  
“Wait wait wait.” Davey interjected. Everyone on the roof turned to look at him, “I think Albert is right.” Jack felt his mouth drop open in shock. There was no way Davey was ready for this.  
“Davey-“   
“Listen, Jackie.” Jack paused to let him speak, “He’s right. They’re not going to go easy on me. I know I’m not at his level yet, but I’m clearly not at their level yet either. So I propose that Albert and I fight properly. No stopping punches or anything and you, Race and Crutchie can watch and see where I need to improve and then tomorrow we can focus on those areas.” Jack didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all… but he knew Davey was right. Everyone on the roof was looking at him and after another second of deliberation he nodded.   
“But!” He interjected, “no one goes over the top. No one actually tries to hurt the other.”  
“Obviously, Jackie. I don’t want to hurt him. It’s just better he learns in a safe and controlled environment rather than in the actual fight.” Albert reassured him. 

Race and Crutchie stood up at made their way to the edge of the roof. Race grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him over with them. When they reached the edge of the roof Race lent in and whispered into Jack’s ear; ‘it’s going to be fine, Jackie’. They watched on as Davey and Albert spoke for a few seconds before taking a fighting stance. 

Davey waited, Jack had told him not to throw the first punch. Jack could feel himself getting tense. He wanted this to stop but he knew that it was what was best for Davey.

Lighting fast Albert stepped forward and threw a punch, throwing all of his body weight into it. Jack felt himself flinch, but Davey managed to block with his left forearm and swing a punch at Albert with his right. Albert obviously hadn’t been expecting Davey to block him so easily so he faltered meaning that Davey was able to hit him in the ribs.

Even from Jack’s angle the punch looked weak. It was enough to shock Albert, that Davey had actually managed to get the first hit, but it clearly hadn’t caused the slightest bit of damage. Jack cringed. Davey needed to find his rage. 

Albert rounded another punch towards Davey’s head with his left hand – a much slower swing, but with just as much power. Davey managed to duck under his swing and jab out with his left fist, bringing up his right to guard again, and managed to punch Albert in the stomach. Hard. Albert brought his hands to his stomach and doubled over a little. Davey stood tall again.

Jack made a proud fist feeling his stomach jumping. Davey had taken it in and was winning. This was amazing. He glanced to the side to look at Race and Crutchie. Race had his mouth open in shock, and to be honest Jack was also shocked that Davey was doing this well so few seconds into the fight. Crutchie on the other hand had a massive grin spread across his face – obviously thrilled that the underdog was winning. Jack quickly looked back to the fight where Davey stood tall, both hands brought up on the side of his head – ready to block – hands in fists.

Albert was still bent over, it had only been a second but being punched in the stomach hurt. Davey clearly saw an opportunity, and against Jack’s instructions, started to punch first. He swung with his right hand, still too weak, to hit Albert in the side of the head. The Jack realised too late that Albert was overacting the pain. This is was he wanted Davey to do. He felt his stomach drop as he watched Albert stop Davey’s hand with his own. He held Davey’s fist tightly and straightened in what seemed to be half a second. In the time that Davey had faulted obviously bewildered by this move that he hadn’t been prepared for he paused and Jack could practically feel his blocking arm weaken. Which is exactly what Albert had been expecting. Albert swung with his other hand, his fist strongly hitting the side of Davey’s face.

It immediately knocked Davey’s balance off and he tumbled to the ground, holding his face, he lay on his back. Jack started to run forward. This needed to stop. Right now! Race grabbed his arm in a death grip and pulled him backwards,  
“Wait Jackie!” He snapped and him. Jack looked at him disbelievingly.   
“He’s gonna kill ‘im, Race! I can’t watch this.”  
“No he’s not. Watch!” Race shouted back. 

Jack turned his head to watch as Albert kicked Davey in the ribs and Davey let out a cry. Race’s grip on his arm tightened. As Albert pulled his leg back to send another kick towards Davey’s ribs something must have clicked in Davey’s brain because he suddenly rolled away from Albert, leaving him to kick the empty air.

Quickly Davey was back on his feet, arms back up in a strong defence. Jack immediately saw a change in his posture. His body was held stronger than before. Davey said something to Albert that made Albert pause before charging at him stronger than before. Albert swung his right arm at Davey’s face, that Davey once again ducked and as he crouched Davey threw a right hook into Albert’s ribs. This time it hit… and it really hit. Davey had found his fire. Albert’s groan was heard by all three boys watching from the edge of the roof as his arms went to hold the offending area.

This time Davey waited. Jack could feel his anxiety growing. Could Davey really pull this off? Albert stepped forward and swung his left arm towards Davey’s ribs. Davey took one smooth step back and easily avoided the hit. Albert’s motion was thrown off as he had expected to hit Davey. He had fell to the floor on face arms sprawled out in front of him.

Davey threw himself on top of Albert’s body, grabbing Albert’s right arm and twisting it behind his back – effectively pinning his opponent down his face in the dirt.

All Jack, Crutchie and Race’s mouths fell open in shock. Jack couldn’t believe it. Davey had won. He had actually beat Albert. Race was the first to snap out of it as he ran forward, obviously to help his boyfriend.  
“Alright alright!” He shouted, with Jack and Crutchie following quickly after.

Albert hit the ground with his free hand, with a pained wheezing laugh.  
“Uncle! Uncle! You win, Dave”  
Davey easily let go and unceremoniously clambered off Albert, who with some help off Race struggled into a sitting position leaning against Race. Davey sat down opposite them.  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked gently, sounding scared of the answer he might receive. Albert clutched at his ribs, which were clearly still aching.  
“Well… you got a good punch in, Davey.”  
“Oh my God I’m so sorry!” Davey exclaimed coving his mouth with his hand, “I thought you were just pretending to be hurt.”  
“Nope.” Albert laughed again, “don’t worry about it, Dave. We both agreed not to go easy. I didn’t go easy on you. It’s fine.” Davey looked down sheepish as Jack sat next to him. Jack pulled him into an enthusiastic hug, missing the knowing look that Albert and Race shared.  
“Why the long face, Davey! You won!” Jack smiled his pride palpable, “You won your first fight!”  
“I know…” Davey said back, but sadness still radiated off him. “But I hurt him.” He said pathetically, gesturing towards Albert. They all fell silent as the realised that Davey was genuinely upset. Jack rubbed his arm trying to comfort him.   
“I know… but that’s what you have to do, Davey.” Davey nodded in agreement.  
“But I hate it. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” There was a moment as they all sat in silence. “I don’t understand why anyone wants to hurt other people. Sure I don’t like some people… but I don’t think I could ever enjoy hurting someone.” There was a silence.  
“I agree.” Crutchie nodded, but Jack, Albert and Race knew they couldn’t say in honesty that they wouldn’t enjoy hurting someone so they stayed silent.  
“I know you don’t like it, Dave.” Jack said, “but these guys need to learn not to pick on other people. You gotta stand up for yourself. Don’t worry we’ll help you, right guys?” He looked around and all three of the other boys nodded. “Just stand up for yourself this one time and if we get it right, Dave, you’ll never have to do this ever again. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys!!!  
> This was so so so much fun to write!! I know it's a tad unrealistic that Davey won his first fight but this is my fanfiction my rules. Also I really wanted him to win. Plus it's not like Albert is a master at martial arts he's just had more experience - so I guess it's possible???  
> Also I'm so glad I've been able to pull Albert into this - and don't worry! There's no hard feelings between Albert and Davey.  
> Lemme know what you guys think about how I'm writing the fight scenes. If you have a way that you think it could be better let me know. Also would you like to see the actual fight from Davey's perspective? I just don't want to let you guys down on the actual fight that this whole fanfiction has been building up to (just slightly - massively - nervous about writing the real fight)  
> Please let me know what you think!! Feed mee with your comments!


	8. Chapter 8

Davey had headed home assuming that his parents were sick with worry and whilst Jack didn’t want him to go home he had told Davey to go and rest. He needed to heal up and sleep in a nice bed before the real fight on Monday. Still when Jack woke up on Sunday, ready for the morning whistle, the roof felt unnaturally cold (as silly as that sounded). He lay there for a moment feeling the loss sit heavy on his chest before he sat up and chose to ignore the feeling – there was work to do.

He got ready like every other morning of the last 7 years but for some reason it was different. Like he was watching himself get ready outside his body. Numbly he climbed down the ladder, numbly greeted the other Newsies with a fake smile drawn on his lips, numbly grabbed the food off the nuns and paid for his stack of papers.

The hours passed slowly and he sold papers slower than ever. A hand suddenly clasped him hard on the shoulder from behind and he flinched raising his shoulders to protect himself.  
“It’s me, Jack.” Race’s high pitch voice greeted him and he relaxed, turning to face him.   
“Racer!” He said a genuine smile finding his face, “How come you ain’t selling at the tracks?”  
“Well I was but I couldn’t get your ugly mug out my head.” He laughed and Jack responded with a slightly broader, but confused smile.   
“Why?”  
“I know most of the boys wouldn’t have spotted it but this morning you weren’t yourself, Jackie. You had this look on your face like you wasn’t really with us.” Jack froze as he realised he had been caught out.  
“Yeah. I know, I’s been like it all day today. I must be tired.” He gave a little chuckle. It sounded believable enough.  
“Jack.” Race looked at him and raised his eyebrows smiling, “you’re always tired, literally always. We all are. Even when you’re tired you don’t get like this. You do realise I know why you’re actually this disconnected, don’t you.” He laughed a little and Jack felt himself panic a little. He couldn’t actually know, could he? He laughed tensely;  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“You’re in love with Davey aren’t you.” Race just said casually. Out loud! In the street!

Jack’s head snapped round to stare horrified at Race who just stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels, with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.  
“Wha – what?” Jack spluttered.   
“You heard me.” Race shrugged. Jack just stared wide eyed at Race too shocked to speak. Jack grabbed hold of Race’s arm and dragged him into the nearest alley.

Race still had a wide grin on his face.  
“What ya gonna do? Beat me up?” Jack paced back and forth.  
“Maybe. Don’t push me.” He hissed. He paced one more time before walking up to Race. “What are you doing! You can’t just say something like that in the middle of the street!” Race just rolled his eyes;  
“No one was listening.” Jack paused for a moment.  
“How do you even know that I love…” He broke off - horrified that he’d finally admitted it aloud.  
“Well… it was a few things. First of all you were ridiculously emotional when you picked Davey up off the street the other night, but the main thing was the look on your face when you were watching Al and Davey fight. I was basically sitting on you to stop you intervening and whenever Davey got hit the look on your face was as if you had been hit yourself. Plus, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you as happy as you were when Davey won that fight.”   
Jack just stared at Race for a few moments before deflating with a sigh.  
“You’re right. I love Davey.” He raked his hand through his hair, “I’m in love with Davey.” Race nodded.  
“I knows and it’s okay.” The stood for a moment. “You should tell him.” Race said, “You should tell him you love him.”  
“No. Davey can and should do better than me. He’s smart… like book smart. And pretty. And kind. And perfect.”  
“Or you know you could consider the possibility that Davey could like you back? Which he definitely does by the way.” Jack raised an eyebrow and scoffed.   
“Yeah. Okay. Sure.”  
“Oh my god!” Race groaned dragging his hands over his face. Jack just rolled his eyes. There was no way that Davey could like him back… could he?   
“I have papes to sell.”  
“Yeah.” Race nodded and Jack turned to walk back out into the street, “but think about it Jack. Logically. He likes you.” Jack nodded and walked back to his corner to continue selling thoughts of Davey running through his head. Maybe he could like him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaaaa (guilty noise because of how long this has taken)  
> I know it's short but its here to let you know this fanfiction will be finished!  
> I will not abandon this fic. Scouts honour and if I've gotten my pacing right the next chapter (or the chapter after) should be the last. I know how this is going to end now it's just creating and writing it.  
> Wish me luck guys! And a massive thank you for continuing to comment and keep supporting me when I just disappeared thank you to:  
> ShipperInParadise  
> TheFreedomBanner  
> CONVANPARKRANGER   
> YourTrueNemesis  
> Thank you thank you thank you!!!


	9. Chapter 9

As the blaring bell met his ears Davey groaned and scrunched his eyes tighter and sighed. Today was the day. It was the day and he just wanted to stay in his burrito blanket. But reality was a bitch. He allowed himself to groan one more time and violently ripped the blanket off his body. If he did this slowly he wouldn’t do it at all. He needed to be like a machine. So that’s what he did.

Mechanically he got dressed and made his bed. Went to Les and shook his shoulder. Les blew air out of his mouth in a kind of awake snore making Davey smile. Les was one of the very few things in this world that made Davey smile.  
“Come on, Les. We need to get up now.” The smile bleeding through into his voice. Les sleepily rolled over and cheekily stuck his tongue out at Davey making him huff a laugh which made Les open his bleary eyes. Les gently grabbed onto Davey’s hand and started playing with his fingers which he did when he either was tired, upset, about to lie or ask for something and to be honest in this situation is could be any one.  
“Davey?” He said slowly watching himself play with his fingers.  
“Yes, Les?” Davey said knowing something was up.  
“Do we have to go to school today?” Les spoke seriously which made Davey pause. Les normally liked school! Davey moved himself to sit on the bed next to Les and started pushing hair out of his face.  
“What’s wrong? Why don’t you want to go to school? Do you feel ill?” He asked gently worried that his little brother may be sick but Les mutely shook his head.  
“Then…” he frowned, “why don’t you want to go to school? I thought you liked school?”  
“I do…” Les shrugged. Davey waited for him to carry on. “But those boys hurt you when we go.” Davey felt his mouth fall open. He thought he had kept it better hidden.  
“I… how?” He spluttered.  
“I don’t think mom and dad know but I saw one of them shove you the other day. I was gonna come over and help you but Mrs. Bowie grabbed me first. And then… you didn’t come home the other day and you showed up bruised.” Davey felt shame wash over him. He should protect Les better than this! But there was really no time to dwell on it. After all Les is a smart boy and he goes to the same school so he was going to find out eventually. He’s just glad Les didn’t find out for the first time finding him a bloody mess on the floor… or today if he sees what’s going to happen after school.  
“Les this is important okay.” He took both of Les’ hands in his gently and held them tight. “I need you to remember that I’m older than you and it’s my job to look after you not the other way around.” He paused.  
“But Davey you’s my brother and I love you so-!”  
“No.” Davey interrupted him sternly, “I love you too, and I’m happy that you want to protect me but it would really upset me if you got hurt because of me. What those boys are doing isn’t right but it isn’t your job to look after me or to make them stop. I need you to promise me that if you see them being mean to me, or anyone else, but especially me – and I don’t care if they’re just saying something mean or shoving or hitting me – whatever they’re doing that you won’t step in or do anything.”  
“But-!”  
“Les.” He said sternly. There was a moment of silence as Les studied Davey’s face and saw that he was serious.  
“Okay.” He let out a sigh, “but we’re supposed to look after each other.”  
“And we are and we do, but I’m just asking please please don’t do anything. You promise?”  
“I promise.” He responded after a seconds hesitation. Davey squeezed Les’ hand and kissed his knuckles before standing up.  
“Alright, monkey, we need to get to school so get dressed!” Les grumbled under his breath but still got ready none the less.

*********************  
Davey felt as if his legs were about to collapse under him as they neared the school. He felt wibily and his heart was in his throat. His stomach was in his feet and he felt like he was about to throw up. Today was the day and he knew was going to have to initiate a fight with a guy he is completely terrified of… not even certain that he could win the fight.

Les was walking beside him, jabbering on about something or other. White noise that went in one ear and out the other. He wanted to bundle Les up in his arms and hug him close and run far away. To a place like Santa Fe. Stupid Santa Fe. A dream world. Where his mum, dad and Les would all live together and he would live in the house next door with Jack. They would have an entire room dedicated to books. So many books they line all four walls from floor to ceiling and he would commit each one to memory. It would have a wood fire that would crackle and give background noise to their laughter. And Jack would have a painting room where it would smell of the canvas wood and acrylic paint and silence would possess the room in a comforting hug interrupted only by the scratching of the brush and splashing of the paint water. They’d cook together and sleep together and smile together. He wanted to go there. It felt so close as if he could touch it.  
“Davey!” A shout echoed through the New York street, making Davey flinch out of his dream and a few grumpy business men turn and shake their head as the running, smiling Newsie. His newsie.  
“Jack!” He shouted back smiling, wanting to run to him and embrace him tight enough to make his dream come true. Even at just seeing Jack he felt all the strength return to his legs and his stomach stop churning with nerves. As Jack reached them he surprised Davey by pulling him into a tight hug, which Davey reciprocated easily. They parted too soon and Jack turned to Les and rubbed his hair.  
“Les! Long-time no see, buddy!”  
“Hey Jack!” Les smiled back. Davey knew that Les really liked Jack and that made him happy. “Can me and Davey come over to the lodgin’s some time?” Jack smiled  
“Yeah, of course. You’re welcome anytime.” The offer sounded casual but the look that Jack snuck to Davey outside of Les’ vision couldn’t have been more serious. He felt a nice glow in his stomach knowing that Jack was serious about wanted to see him. “Lemme walk you two, don’t want you being late now, do we?”  
“But don’t you got papes to sell?” Davey asked gesturing to the bag that Jack had slung over his shoulder.  
“Yeah. But your school’s only round the corner. No big.” He shrugged and started walking in the direction of the school – leaving Davey and Les to follow behind.

 

As the three of them walked Jack chatted to Les. Or more Les spoke at Jack – having not seen his idol for so long Les had a few things to say. Davey did try to listen but as they saw the building and the congregation of children his ears started ringing and his mouth felt dry. He was so out of it he didn’t realised that Les had run off to see his friend and that Jack was shaking his shoulder to get his attention.  
“Davey? Davey? You in there, bud?” Davey shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
“Yeah.” He chuckled awkwardly, looking around to gain his bearings, “sorry must have zoned out for a minute.” He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. They were close to the school so Davey wouldn’t be late, but not so close to attract any unsavoury attention.  
“You good?” Jack’s eyes were flitting over his face, concerned.  
“Yeah. Just nervous I guess.” He shrugged. Jack nodded his tongue darting out to lick his lips.  
“That’s okay. If I were you I’d be nervous too.” Davey let out a sharp sarcastic laugh. He didn’t believe that for a second. Jack obviously caught onto the hidden meaning behind the laugh. “I would be Dave!” He exclaimed, “Yeah I’s been in a few fights but fights are normally a ‘in-the-moment’ thing. There's no time to be nervous for a normal fight. But this is different. You’re going up to a group of guys who have been bullying you for ages and telling them to fight you. It’s fine to be nervous.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t know if this will help you but I’m nervous about the fight after school. And so’s Racer and Crutchie. I don’t think Al is but he’s scary on a good day.” That made Davey laugh. Jack paused, “and when those guys know to meet us after school they’s gonna be nervous too. I’d bet money on that.” He nodded sharply, making Davey nod a little more gently, acknowledging that there is some truth in that.

“Look, Davey, you gotta remember you’ve worked for this. You won your first fight and they deserve this. Win this one fight and you’re never gonna have to fight again. Think of all the people they’ve mercilessly tortured because they’re different, and think about the hundreds of others like those guys who have hurt thousands more vulnerable people. Remember your fire, Davey. And remember that you got this.” Davey nodded, miraculously no longer feeling as nervous. He could do this. He will do this.  
“Yeah.” He nodded strongly taking a deep breath in through his nose. Jack smiled proudly and clapped Davey on the shoulder.  
“Right then. You come out of school at three yeah?” Davey nodded. “Good. Me and the boys are gonna get here for twenty to three just to make sure.” Davey felt a rush of gratitude.  
“Thank you.” He said sincerely.  
“No problem, Davey.” Jack smiled back.  
“We got this.” Davey said strongly making Jack nod fiercely.  
“See you then.”  
“See you then.” Davey turned to walk into the school. He still had the knot of anxiety in his stomach as he walked but he felt better about it.  
They were going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!  
> It's halfway through the works and it's going to be good I promise!  
> Thank you thank you for your continued support and I promise this is going to be finished. And soon!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Davey had his papers on his desk as he flicked through a book trying to find the answer to the question he was stuck on. He hadn’t had classes with those guys at all today but the next class he did.

During lunch he always sat in the room that he had the next lesson in and he was working on tomorrow’s homework as he guessed he wouldn’t have time to do it tonight. He didn’t normally eat at lunch… he could go without plus they didn’t need to spend that money when Les needed to eat. But as he reached into his bag to pull out his papers his hand had brushed against something soft. He frowned and pulled it out of his bag. It was a newspaper parcel and it only took him a moment to realise that Jack had managed to slip a sandwich into his bag. It just had a little cheese on it but the gesture cost a million dollars to Davey. He didn’t know he’d even mentioned that he didn’t each lunch to Jack.

On the newspaper that it had been wrapped up in Jack had drawn a quick little doodle of Davey sitting on a wall reading a book and holding a half-eaten sandwich in the other hand with a little message next to it that read;  
‘I think you should eat lunch today. JACK x.’ Davey had stared at that ‘x’ for what seemed like at least 10 minutes trying to decipher exactly what Jack had meant by putting that ‘x’ on. But he had come to decide that it was either friendly or an accident. He was strongly ignoring the niggling thought in the back of his head that was whispering; ‘maybe he does think of you more than a friend…’ and instead chose to focus on the warm glow in his stomach that Jack seemed capable of causing – even when he wasn’t even in the same building as him. He had quickly tucked the drawing away in a hidden pocket in his bag, not wanting any one to find it and destroy it to spite him.

He quickly ate his sandwich whilst working, he was more hungry than he thought he was, and he had finished his sandwich by the time they came in.

They never normally came into class early. They must want to tease him. He tried to ignore them and keep his head down… hoping that over the weekend all six of them had miraculously gotten new personalities and had become kind. But no such luck.

When the biggest one, William, walked by he causally grabbed the papers on the edge of the desk and threw them to the floor in such a way that all the papers went everywhere. They all laughed and a few high fived as they continued walking to their normal seats at the back on the classroom. Davey sat very still for a moment, to see if anything else was going to come and when nothing did, he sighed part angry, part tired but mostly disappointed and knelt on the floor to pick up his papers. He got half way through before he remembered Jack’s note and the sandwich. He remembered what Jack had said to him this morning. ‘Don’t forget you’re fire’ and all in a moment he felt a rage grasp his stomach tight and squeeze. Why do they think that they can do this to people?! He had never done anything to them! 

He glanced behind him and saw they were all chatting and playing cards – none of them paying attention to him. Of course they weren’t! Unless they were beating him to a pulp they just look straight through him. But not anymore. Today was the day when they would see him. He glanced at the clock – about three minutes before the teacher would arrive. This was perfect! He needed to tell them about the fight – after all… today was the day. He stood, the rage still strong, and placed his papers on his desk.

He walked strongly and quickly, head high back straight up to the table they sat around. They didn’t see him until it was too late. Davey placed his hands on the deck that sat in the middle of the table and pushed the deck to the floor. Cards went everywhere. Davey felt his hands shaking. But he wasn’t scared; he was shaking with rage. 

William stood up. He was trying to intimidate Davey, but all Davey wanted to do was laugh. Nothing, in this moment, could scare him. Not even William.  
“You wanna fuckin’ die, Jacobs?” His voice dripping with venom. “You want more of what happened the other night… because tell you what, Jacobs, you got it.” Davey couldn’t hold it back anymore. He let out a sharp bark of laugh.  
“What you gonna do? Beat me up now? When Mr. Quinn is going to walk in any minute now?” He paused to give a little laugh, “Nah. You’re not gonna touch me. None of you are. You’re all too scared that anyone will see. You won’t do anything in front of anyone. Go ahead hit me.” He spread his arms wide and William just stared back. A stunned silence filled the room.

Davey let the silence stand for another second.  
“No? Nothing? Really? You guys are so predictable. What about now?” Davey reached forward and plucked one of the playing cards out of William’s hand and tore it in two, letting the two halves fall to the floor. William looked dumbly at the two halves on the floor before looking back up to Davey’s face. The weight of gang’s eyes weighed heavily on them.

Quick as anything William’s hand shot out and grabbed Davey’s throat, but Davey was so high on adrenaline he just grinned at William.  
“I can’t believe you actually did something.”  
“We don’t have time to teach you a proper lesson now Jacobs, but you’re going to pay. Believe me.” He let go of Davey’s throat, pushing him strongly back making Davey stumbled a little before recovering.  
“Perfect!” Davey smiled back. “How about 10 past 3 today? Is it a plan?” William glanced quickly at his gang who were all still staring dumb founded at the scene in front of them.  
“Fine. You’ll die at 11 past 3 today then, Jacobs. I’d pray it’s quick if I were you… but I can’t promise anything and neither can whatever fucked God you believe in.” Davey just nodded and moved to sit back at his desk… papers be damned. The teacher walked in… perfect timing and all the other students started filing in. Davey only now realised he was shaking head to toe… he was shaking so hard he couldn’t write. What the hell had he just done!? He was scared but he had done the most brave thing he has ever done. The shakes will stop and then he’s going to win.

He was right: the shakes did stop, eventually, but Davey couldn’t hear a single word from any of his teachers for the rest of the day. He could basically hear the hand of the clock moving. Every minute the hand ticked closer to ten past three. He was nervous.  
Scratch that. He was scared.   
But he was never worried. Jack’s words stayed in his mind like a heart beat stayed in his chest – ‘It’s fine to be nervous’. His eyes flicked to the clock every few minutes and he couldn’t tell if the time was going too quickly or too slowly. He wanted the fight over and done with… but he didn’t want it to ever come. But no one could stop time so he was helpless to just read the clock and feel every second until the time came.  
12.55  
1.15  
1.20  
1.45  
2.00  
2.05  
2.25  
2.30  
2.40  
2.48  
2.50  
2.53  
2.55  
2.57  
2.59  
3.00

The second the hand ticked to the 12 – showing the dreaded right angle Davey swept his books off the table and into his bag. He normally hesitated letting the crowd go first before meandering his way through the mostly empty corridor – but not today.

He pushed through the crowd of students rushing to the doors – to breathless to mutter a thousand apologies to the people he was shoving. He got out quickly. But not quickly enough.

The grounds outside the school was filled with children. He was alone. Outside vulnerable. He stood on his toes and scanned the grounds around the school but he couldn’t see them. He couldn’t see the newsies. He couldn’t see Jack. Where was Jack?!

He would be here. Davey knew he would be. But Davey also knew that William would be here with his gang. What if William found him alone before Jack did? He felt panic gather in his chest and grab his throat tighter than William had earlier. His breath was short and sparse. His vision blurring as faces merged into the one next to it. He spun – looking through the crowd trying to find his cowboy.

He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder and he flinched strongly taking in a frightened gasp - spinning to face his opponent. He raised his fists in a blocking motion.  
“Easy, Davey. Easy.” His vision cleared and he saw Jack. Relieved he dropped his arms but his breathing hadn’t steadied yet. Everything was a blur. Everything except Jack. Davey had never seen so clearly in all his life.  
“I.” He spluttered, “I couldn’t see you. I thought – I thought you were William and I was alone. And I didn’t know-!” He was spitting out words. They were jumbled and didn’t make sense but he could see on Jack’s face that he understood.  
“I know. Come on, Davey. You’re not alone.” Jack reached down and grabbed Davey’s hand tugging him through the blurred crowd of school children – all excitedly making their ways home.

Davey swallowed and took a deep breath. The pulled out of the crowd and immediately so much of Davey’s panic disintegrated. Then he saw the newsies. They were crowded together – though it was a much friendly crowd than the one he had just been rescued from – some were standing others were sitting on a low wall. At seeing them his panic all but disappeared. The friendly face’s of Race, Crutchie, Albert and Finch?  
What was Finch doing here? He leant into Jack;  
“Why is Finch here?”  
“Errrr. I think he overhead Al and Race talking about the fight and insisted on coming is basically what I’ve gathered.” Jack sounded as confused about it as Davey felt.  
“Why?”   
“I think… he just likes to fight?” He shrugged. Jack’s tone made Davey laugh which felt nice for a second before he remembered what was about to happen and fear took hold once again. 

As they got closer to the boys Jack let go of Davey’s hand, much to his disappointment.   
“You okay, Davey?” Crutchie asked with a concerned look on his face. As Davey turned to Crutchie he missed the knowing look that Race shot to Jack.  
“Yeah. I’m okay – a little nervous…” He admitted, an insincere laugh penetrating his words. Crutchie nodded solemnly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Me too.”

“Okay!” Jack spoke loudly and clapped his hands together once to get their collective attention. “We all know how this is going to go down. We’re going to let all the kids get away from the school and at about 10 past 3 the 6 guys who beat up Davey are going to meet us here. They know that there’s going to be a fight. What they don’t know is that Davey’s not going to be alone.” Race and Finch grinned a little at that – knowing they were going to take these assholes by surprise. “Davey?” Jack turned to him, “who’s the leader?”  
“William. He’s the tallest one. Brunet.” Jack nodded.  
“Davey it’s important that you take William on your own. If you’re going to show them whose boss and make them leave you alone yous gonna have to beat him.” Davey nodded gravely, “meaning none of us can touch him. Davey has to do this alone.” The rest of the Newsies nodded. “Any questions?” Finch sarcastically raised his hand.  
“How much can we hurt ‘em?” He said making a fist and playfully punching the air.  
“Well…” Jack hesitated, “it’s a real fight so don’t go easy… but maybe stop before you kill him?” He suggested shrugging.  
“Aw. You’re no fun, Kelly.” He said with mock disappointment.

“Davey!” A small voice called making all of the boys turn. Les was running at them smiling. Davey felt his heart drop into his stomach. He glanced at the clock on the outside of the building. About 3.07. Les had reached them now. Davey bent down to his height – most of the other kids had disappeared from around the school – only about 1 or 2 little groups of friends still dawdled and they’d leave when they saw the first signs of violence too young to get involved or look at them like it were a sport. Les couldn’t be here!  
“Les.” He said voice serious. “You need to leave. Now. Go home to mom and Dad and tell them that I’ll be staying at the lodgings.”  
“Aw.” Les whined a little, “can’t I come too?”  
“No!” Davey snapped panicking a little. Les recoiled a little and Davey immediately regretted his tone. “Sorry, Les. I’m a little on edge.” He gave an apologetic strained smile. It was the best he could do. Thankfully Les seemed to understand.   
“It’s okay.”  
“Thank you.” Davey said gratefully. He felt Jack kneel next to him.  
“Buddy. You really need to go home okay. What’s about to happen isn’t fun or safe and no one wants you getting hurt, okay?” Jack said, and normally Davey wouldn’t have wanted Jack to tell him but he was pretty sure that Les already knew what was happening and he wasn’t in the right mind to talk to Les the way he deserved to be spoken to. Les hesitated for a moment.  
“Are you going to fight the boys that are mean to Davey?” He asked his voice smaller than normal and Davey gave him a sad look.  
“Yeah.” He said at the same time as Jack nodded. Les paused and looked at Davey’s face to Jack’s and then back to Davey’s.  
“Davey… will you be okay?” His voice warbled.  
“Yes. I will. I’m going to be fine. Now I need you to go. They’re about to come out and I don’t want you here and getting hurt. Go home and don’t worry. I’m going to be fine. I’m going to spend the night at the lodgings so when I don’t come home don’t be scared. Everything is okay.” His voice was confident though he knew what he was saying wasn’t necessarily the truth. Les nodded and leant into Davey and pulled him into a hug.  
“Love you, Davey.” He said.  
“I love you too.” Davey said as he pulled back and stood up, with Jack following suit. Jack reached forward and ruffled Les’ hair which made him smile a little.  
“I know you’re going to kick their asses!” He smiled cheekily knowing he shouldn’t use that language.  
“Hell yeah he is!” Jack responded and they high fived. Davey rolled his eyes at their antics before gently turning Les and giving him a little push in the direction of their house. He started walking and waved at Race, Al, Crutchie and Finch as he walked past them. And Davey immediately felt better knowing Les was out of danger.

He glanced back up at the clock. 3.10.  
They would be here any second.  
“Jackie? I’m scared.” He turned and admitted aloud.   
“Me too, Davey.” Jack responded and he must have said it louder than he realised because Cruchie and Race piped up too.  
“Me too.”  
“Sames.”

The door to the school swung open and out walked William first followed by the other boys.  
“It’s them.” He said to Jack and the boys. “William is at the front.” The boys sitting on the wall hopped to their feet. Finch cracked his knuckles. Albert schooled his face into a contemptful cold glare and Race put out his cigar and tucked it neatly into his pocket. Davey and Jack started walking towards them with the other Newsies following suit behind. Jack started murmuring to Davey.  
“Believe in yourself. You can do this. Remember your fight. Think of Snyder and Pulitzer and every rich bully kicking down anyone different. Think of all the kids who are kicked about and fight for them, Davey. You can do it.” Each gang reached each other and stared each other down.

“Wow!” William said rocking back and forth on his heels. “Look Davey managed to find some friends boys.” A few of them chuckled despite the fact there was no joke in sight.  
“Well we thought it only fair to have an equal number.” Jack quipped back, fire in his stone cold voice. “Seeming as you think that it’s okay for 6 to gang up on 1 ‘cause you’re too cowardly to face an equal fight.”  
“You think we’re scared of proletariat mongrels?” William sniped.  
“Yeah. We do.” Race commented. A few of the boys let out a harsh chuckle, but as Davey scanned their faces he could tell they were scared. They hadn’t counted on this. Plus Albert and Finch standing each side of him looking murderous helped.  
“You see. The thing is, fellas,” Jack stepped forward licking his lips, “we gutter-rats, we know people like you. We know what you richies are like. We know how you’re scared, we know that this tough-guy routine is an act and you can’t tell a left swing from a right swing. Rich boys like you’s, you get whatever you want. You have plenty of cruelty but you ain’t got no fight. None of ya have! You fight for nothing! You guys got plenty to lose an’ you got far to fall. We can’t lose what we never had and we can’t fall from the bottom and if that don’t terrify each one of ya, knowin’ that you’re about to fight a group that has nothin’ to loose, then you ain’t human.” He took a shaking breath in, anger rattling his body, “but it ain’t like you act human anyways! So we ain’t gonna go easy.”

He trailed off and Davey could feel himself staring at Jack – eyes wide, mouth open. He knew how he must look but he couldn’t shake himself out of it. Race leant over and dug an elbow into his ribs gentle.  
“Close your mouth, Davey.” He suggested gently with a little laugh seeping through. Davey snapped his mouth shut. Davey scanned the group of boys, rage flooding their faces now that they had had their truth lain bare before them. Davey stepped forward, he was shaking but surely William wouldn’t be able to see that.  
“It’s pretty simple, William. You’re allowed a gang… so am I. Or are you going to chicken out now that it’s not 6 against 1?” Davey spat – sounding braver than he felt.  
“What?” William laughed sarcastically, “you think I’m scared, Jacobs.”  
“Whatever you want, William.” He sighed – tired of his tough guy routine, “I’ll take that as you’re going to fight then. Only one condition.” William raised an eyebrow at him. “You and me. This fight, the other boys don’t matter. I’m going to fight you. And you’re going to fight me. That’s what matters. No one else intervenes. And when I win,” William snorts, “you’re going to leave me alone.”  
“Fine. Whatever hypothetical you want.” He shrugged casually. 

There was a second of tense silence. Neither side knew what to do now. There was a bitter chuckle from William before under his breath he elicited;  
“Oh, fuck this.” Before stepping forward and violently shoving Davey backwards making him stumble.

It was like someone had fired the gun at the start of a race. Everything fell into motion. Everything Davey had prepared for. Each Newsie jumped onto an unsuspecting bourgeois but that all faded away into the peripheral. All Davey could see was William – coming at him like a bull in a china shop his eyes on fire. As he looked into William’s eyes he wanted to melt to the floor and curl into a ball, like he was in that alley again, but he spotted a Jack shaped blur in the corner of his eye and in a second he managed to recuperate.

He pulled his hands up into a blocking position just in time. William growled and threw a right hook – how predictable – William’s punch was strong, full of anger, but Davey managed to block it. William paused, obviously shocked that Davey was even capable of simply blocking a punch. This was Davey’s gap to throw a punch. So he did.

The minute it hit William’s ribs he knew it wasn’t hard enough but even though he knew it didn’t hurt William it still caught him off guard – the same way it caught Albert off guard. William moved his hand to cover the area where Davey had punched him.  
Ha!   
Fools error. Davey followed it up a left punch to William’s face. Once again Davey knew he was too weak. What as wrong with him? Snap out of it, Jacobs! You can do better!

William grabbed his face, even more shocked that before. He stared at Davey, who had moved back into a defensive position.  
“You jew piece of-!” He shouted at he threw a punch. Anger filled his face and fist. The punch was so much stronger than before which Davey wasn’t expecting at all. The punch managed to move his block and continue and hit him in the face. The punch wasn’t as strong as it could have been – as his arm lost a lot of momentum in taking down Davey’s block but it was still enough to stun him. Davey fought the urge to bring his hand up to hold his face – having learnt that it just opened up your body to more attacks. He pulled his hands up into a weak block, still incredibly stunned. As his vision swam back into his control he saw William advancing on him. He felt two strong hands on his shoulders and the next thing he felt was the pavement under his back. The wind rushed out of his lungs. He needed a moment to breath but he wasn’t afforded that as William aimed a kick at his stomach. He wheezed at the kick.

It was at the exact same moment as William’s foot hitting his stomach that his brain halted to a stop and only one thought filled his mind.  
‘I am losing this fight.’ He felt shame wash over his entire body, amplifying the pain. His ears were ringing. He’d promised Jack he’d win! And he threw that all away in a few seconds. Right now he was justifying everything William and his gang had ever done to him. Proving himself to be the weak coward they always call him.

“Come on, Davey!” The high pitched voice rang through the air – making everyone stop and look towards the source of the voice. Les was standing on the wall, hands cupped around his mouth, watching his brother with wide eyes. He didn’t want Les to see this!

William lent down and cruelly twisted his hand in Davey’s hair making him wince. He could feel 12 pairs of eyes watching him – all the boys had stopped fighting to see.  
“Really Jacobs?” His words twisting with cruel and sardonic humour, “do you a break to go wipe your brother’s snotty nose? Or does he need to wipe yours?”

It was like there was a gas leak in Davey’s body and William had just flicked his lighter on – burning Davey’s body inside out with an inferno of rage. The images of a thousand unknown children swept through his mind in a millisecond.  
The 17 year old girl on the corner – her skirt a little too short making the sweaty red faced 50 year old gentleman stare for a little too long.  
The shoeless 9 year old beggar sitting in the gutters – ignored and spat on by the law.  
The black boy receiving his pay knowing full well it isn’t half as much as the white boy in front of him had received.  
The Jewish boy shamefully slipping off his kippah and replacing it with a Christian mask when he slinked out the rat infested Synagogue so he could walk home without harassment.   
This was their society. This was the society forced upon them. Prejudice is a man-made design. Designed by William, and his father and his father’s father and his father’s father’s father and every white man born before them – thinking the world owed them everything the second they take their first breath. If you don’t fit their design you’re the misfit! You’re the broken one! No one sees their society as being broken – the society that drag two boy’s off to the mad house to be tortured to true insanity because they fell in love with a person in the wrong body! As William stared down at him from his lofty height grinning at Davey who lay on the ground that William no doubly believed that he owned Davey suddenly understood. William was society.

Davey grabbed onto William’s wrist, he dug his nails in cruelly cutting through his skin – just as that 17 year old wished she could do to each one of her clients. William’s blood ran down his fingers – the hot blood meeting the temperature Davey could feel behind his eyes.

He grabbed onto William’s perfectly pressed and starched shirt and pulled with all his strength – throwing William to the floor. He pulled himself to his feet and watched as William mirrored his actions. There were shouts and grunts from the other fights happening around him but he couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in his ears.

William charged at him and swung with his right arm. Davey saw it coming from a mile away and ducked easily below his swing but William kept his balance and threw a second left punch. It caught Davey on the ribs but he felt nothing. Davey swung with his right with as much strength as he could muster – mirroring the swing the 9 year old threw at the cop after he had to steal the last moulded piece of bread just to stop the hunger screaming and crippling him. His fist made direct contact with William’s face. It was strong and he could see it hurt – splitting the skin on William’s cheek. William stumbled but didn’t fall but Davey didn’t care. 

Davey grabbed on to William’s shoulder and delivered a gut punch – felt by the black boy in the fighting ring that he was forced to attend to pay for his bed every night, as rich white men laughed and threw money at him – celebrating his nightly punishment.

William groaned and grabbed ahold of his stomach. Davey grasped William’s shoulder’s and shoved him to the ground – the same shove the secretly Jewish boy was forced to do to his openly Jewish classmate as his Christian friend’s laughed and jeered, knowing that it was him or the other boy.

Davey threw himself on top of William’s body and threw a punch to his face. And another. And another.

It was a blur that was stopped by William’s head falling to the side, unconscious, with blood trailing out of his mouth. That’s when the ringing in his ears stopped and was replaced by the wailing of police sirens.

He felt a hand grab his own and he looked up to see Jack – the boy they would drag him to the mad house for loving.  
“Davey we gotta go now. The cops are coming.” He said urgently. Davey took a moment to look around and saw all 5 of William’s gang, lying on the ground in varying degrees of consciousness. He turned to look at Jack and saw that Jack had a cut above his brow and his eye was starting to bruise. “Davey!” Jack’s voice snapped him out of his day dream and he quickly got off William’s body with a helpful tug off Jack.

The minute Davey was on his feet Jack took off running, still clasping Davey’s hand, dragging him behind him.  
“Jack! Wait! What about Les!?” He looked around widely, looking for his brother, they had not stopped running. Jack sent a wild look back at Davey.  
“Don’t worry, Race said he’d take him to your place! He’s safe. He wasn’t hurt!” He shouted back. 

The ran through the city hand in hand. People must be staring at them but he couldn’t care less. It wasn’t like he was running it was if he were flying – the only difference was the burning of his lungs. He could feel himself smiling, almost laughing with the cold New York wind rushing down his throat.

Jack weaved them in and out of crowds of people, down main roads, around corners and through alley after alley to the point even Davey didn’t know how they ended up where they did. 

Jack let go of his hand and Davey doubled over breathing hard, placing his hands on his knees.  
“One last thing to do.” Jack said, smiling, breathing heavily. “We gotta climb this ladder.”  
“You’re trying to kill me.” Davey chuckled, swallowing what tasted like blood.  
“Far from it, Davey boy!” Jack said as he leapt onto the first rung on the rusted iron ladder. He climbed a few steps and beckoned at Davey to follow – which he did.

Davey reached the top of the ladder and rolled onto the roof and lay on his back breathing deeply. He rolled his head to the side to look at Jack who was leaning against the side of the water tank. The looked at each other for a second before they both started laughing. They both calmed down at the same time and despite the aches all over his body Davey felt warm inside and out – a warm breeze blew through the air and it only now dawned on Davey how nice the evening was. 

Jack pushed himself off the side of the tank and walked over to where Davey was lying on the floor and offered down his hand. Davey gratefully took it, feeling sparks run down his sore arm. Jack pulled strongly, not only pulling Davey off the ground but almost off his feet.

In one quick motion Jack steadied Davey, encircling him in his arms and with no hesitation Jack planted his lips on Davey’s.

Davey’s eyes flew wide in shock, staring at Jack disbelievingly. The kiss only lasted a brief moment before Jack pulled back – his face red. Jack looked down bashfully.  
“Sorry.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Just thought I’d give it a shot, you know.” Davey blinked a few times at Jack who still had a cocky grin on his face, still holding Davey close.  
“I’m glad you did.” He said, grabbing Jack’s face and pulling him back in close and re-joining their lips. The moved together as if they were one entity. Davey placed his arms around Jack’s shoulders and hugged him tightly.

They only kissed for a while before they pulled back completely breathless, both from kissing and their sprint across the city. The laughed a little under their breath and hugged one another, looking over each other shoulder’s.  
“I’m so proud of you, Davey. You did so good.”  
“Thanks Jackie.” He smiled broadly, “what about the cops?” Jack laughed in response.  
“You think they can tell one hood rat from another?” Davey shrugged.  
“I suppose not. But you’ll always be my special hood rat.” He said laughing. Jack laughed and while not breaking the hug gave Davey a playful swat on the shoulder. Jack gave him another tight squeeze which Davey easily reciprocated. 

A loud catcall sounded across the roof, making Jack and Davey pull away from one another quickly looking in the direction of the sound to see Race pulling himself over the lip of the roof. Both Jack and Davey immediately relaxed.  
“Aww!” Race playfully whined, “don’t stop on my account! Its adorbs!” He said clasping his hands together and batting his eyes at them playfully.   
“Shut up, Race.” Jack laughed.   
“Yeah, shut up Race.” Albert said, equally playful, pulling Crutchie over the edge of the roof.  
“Albie did you see?” Race said excitedly.  
“What?”   
“They were hugging! And there was zero room for Jesus!” Davey felt himself blushing and he could see out of the corner of his eye Jack was equally as red. “Are you two together now?” He asked them. Davey nodded whilst Jack confidently popped ‘Yep!’  
“See!” Race yelled pointing at them, “See I told you!” Albert hit the back of his head jokingly, obviously being careful not to disturb any wounds that are really there. Race put his hand over the spot where he had been hit. “What?! I did tell them! I told you too! Now where’s my 10 cents?”  
“You bet on Jack and I’s relationship?” Davey laughed.  
“Yep!” Race nodded proudly, “but that doesn’t matter. What matters is I bet on your relationship and won. Now he owes me 10 cents, that’s what matters.”  
“I’m going to give you more than 10 cents if you’re not quiet in about zero seconds.” Albert playfully threatened.

There was a beat of silence which Davey decided would be perfect.  
“Thank you guys. Seriously. Thank you for everything.”   
“It’s okay, Davey.”  
“We were happy to.”  
“You’re one of us, Dave.” All the words jumbled together, but still they made him smile.  
“Anytime Davey.” Jack said sincerely leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

And never before in his life had Davey’s smile been more true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! It's finished! And I hope to God you guys are satisfied with this end and I did it justice!
> 
> Thank you all so so so very much for staying with me all this time, and encouraging and helping me make my brain child a reality to share with the world. So so much love to you all!!  
> I hope you stick around because it's just been a pleasure to write for you and hearing your feedback has 1000% been the best part of this journey.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this last chapter, especially Davey's inner monologue, and I had so much fun writing this fic in general.  
> Thank you thank you thank you!!!!  
> *MWAH*


End file.
